


【异坤】蔡徐坤 胖了（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *现实向，杭州场后，文如题名。





	【异坤】蔡徐坤 胖了（R）

-

 

「蔡徐坤 胖了」

蔡徐坤看到这条热搜时简直不敢相信。

彼时他们刚从酣畅的见面会舞台上下来，还在欢呼躁动的余韵中回味。  
众所周知你坤哥有开小号收图的习惯。  
杭州场心血来潮搞了个半长发，蔡徐坤觉得自己就像草原上骑马打猎的蒙古汉子，可把你坤哥酷的不行，一下台就赶紧打开了手机。  
「让我看看这次又是哪个小宝贝能被坤哥翻牌子o(´^｀)o」  
「蔡徐坤 胖了」  
「。。。」  
「！！！」

蔡徐坤简直被雷劈中了一样足足愣了五分钟。  
蔡小猪很生气，自己明明没有多吃，怎么可能胖了！

五分钟之后坤哥风一样冲进了休息室，拽着弟弟们的领子一个一个说悄悄话。  
“丞丞，你看我胖了吗”  
“农农，你觉得我最近有胖吗”  
弟弟们屈于小队长的淫威，一个个敢不敢言，只得捂着嘴憋着笑使劲摇头。

蔡徐坤舒服了。  
“哼！粉丝都是大猪蹄子！你坤哥还是那个坤哥！没胖！”  
然后蔡小猪开开心心地摇着尾巴去吃汉堡啦。

你问坤哥为什么不去问王子异？  
坤哥捂脸。  
「问他？fong了！不行不行不行！他会笑话我的！」

-

王子异看到这条热搜时抿嘴笑了半小时。

他们正坐在回酒店的车上，蔡徐坤兴奋劲刚过去，正枕着王子异的肩头昏昏欲睡。  
王子异侧头，借着车窗透进来的光看着身上人圆润的脸蛋。

嗯，好像是胖了点？

王子异其实一直希望蔡徐坤能够长点肉。  
他的宝贝是一个对自己能下狠手的人，这点在大厂第一次接触的时候，王子异就知道。  
然后他看着蔡徐坤每顿吃无油餐，看着他每个动作跳十遍，看着他为了舞台效果忧愁思虑，看着他一点一点瘦成纸片。  
所以，如果真的胖了点的话，是好事。  
王子异满足地想。

可究竟，哪儿胖了呢？

这个问题一直霸在王子异脑中挥之不去，搅得他浑浑噩噩，直到他们回到酒店，他的宝贝洗完了澡，趴在旁边杵着下巴湿淋淋地歪头看他，也没能想清楚。

反正，实践出真知嘛，被乖巧的眼神看得晕乎乎的队长“夫人”想，名言总不会错的对吧。

决定放弃思考的王子异一搂一翻身，把软乎乎的队长整个拢在了身下，大手顺着浴袍就往里探。

蔡徐坤一惊。  
“不…子异…今天不要…”

你坤哥嘴上说着不在意，其实还是有点在意的。  
刚刚在浴室还对着镜子偷偷观察自己的身体。  
雾蒙蒙的镜子实在照不出什么名堂，但是要是让王子异发现自己胖了，小队长捂脸，啊救命。

“坤坤我知道，我不进去。”  
王子异一点也没看出自己男朋友这点别扭的小心思，他还以为小队长是担心明天的行程。

他的注意力完全放在了手底下滑白细嫩的软肉上。  
刚洗完澡的身体带着丝丝缕缕的潮意，王子异温暖干燥的大手就在蔡徐坤身体上摩挲。

首先遭殃的就是小肚子。蔡徐坤没什么腹肌，小腹又白又软，平时王子异就最爱摸这里，今天存了心思更是揉捏个不停。  
蔡徐坤被摸得痒，忍不住咯咯笑了起来，小肚皮在眼前颤抖着，惹得王子异也抿嘴笑着俯身在上面亲了一口。  
嗯，好像比以前更软了。

滑腻的软肉勾得王子异又来回揉搓了一阵，才不舍地顺着侧线摸到了腰上。  
蔡徐坤曾经可是有70厘米细腰的男人，这点王子异最清楚。粗糙的掌面摩挲着腰侧细嫩的皮肤，火热的掌心附在冰凉的皮肤，激起蔡徐坤敏感的战栗。  
这细腰的每一寸，可都是自己一点点细细捏揉过的，王子异掬起腰侧的软肉，用手暗暗比量着腰围。  
啊呀，好像两只手掐不过来啦。

腰侧的软肉好像有了什么奇怪的吸力，肉乎了一些的腰手感好到爆，勾得人来回捏揉个没完。王子异简直爱不释手，直到捏满了红红的印子，才意犹未尽地收手。  
手感变这么好，之前一直没注意到真是亏了，王子异咂着嘴想。  
低头看着白皙腰肢上的印子又心虚了起来。自己下手没轻没重的，肯定给坤坤掐疼了。

王子异顺着腰线抚慰着颤抖的肌肤，低头在每个红印上落下细细的亲吻。  
手底的身子颤抖的更厉害了。  
准是难受了，王子异心疼了，赶紧把人搂在怀里，想给宝贝一个安抚的吻。

掰开蔡徐坤一直遮着脸的手臂，看见了他憋红的脸蛋和潮湿的眼角，王子异才后知后觉的发现，  
完了，自己把宝贝欺负哭了。

腰侧向来是蔡徐坤的敏感带，被爱人的大手来回抚摸把玩，让蔡徐坤又羞又忍不住舒服地战栗。但很快他又觉得不对劲，完啦子异一直捏捏，是不是觉得我胖啦！

小狮子越想越觉得是，又动情又有点委屈，不知怎么就蓄了一包泪，又好面子不肯哭出来，只能瘪着嘴颤颤巍巍地掉泪。

这一下可给王子异心疼坏了，凑上去一点点吮他的泪珠，嘬嘬他的脸蛋，又吧唧亲在他的撅撅嘴上，一边哄着一边又止不住地想，  
哎呀，怎么脸蛋好像也长肉啦。

蔡徐坤哼唧，扭头就要躲开他的嘴唇，别扭了一会儿，又忍不住想要一个温柔的吻。  
算啦，你坤哥大人有大量这回不和你计较，找到了台阶下的蔡徐坤迫不及待的转回头，

然后他看到了王子异在偷笑。

在！偷！笑！

蔡徐坤眼睛里簇燃起了两团火。  
“王子异！你对得起我吗王子异！你是不是嫌我胖了！”  
蔡徐坤一把推开了王子异，气鼓鼓的抱着臂。  
你坤哥糙生气！哄不好的那种！

王子异抬手用拳头遮住嘴，努力压下笑意，上前握着蔡徐坤的肩，看着他的眼睛认真的说道  
“坤坤，你胖了也好看。”

这！是！什！么！直男回答！  
你坤哥就是胖了呗！  
但是听了这话心里有点甜丝丝的是怎么回事？

坤哥脸更红了，坤哥不说话了。  
啊！救命！老实人说情话太超过啦！

蔡徐坤别别扭扭的又躺下了，把通红的脸埋在枕头里，伸手解开了自己的浴袍。

“继…继续！”

太可爱了！王子异抿嘴笑了起来，越笑越大声，压在蔡徐坤身上全身都笑的颤抖。  
太可爱了我的坤坤，直笑的蔡徐坤脸又红了两度，扭过脸用潮湿的双眼瞪他，王子异才俯下身，低头埋在他的颈窝笑够，然后张口叼起那里细嫩的一点皮肉轻轻的撮磨。  
“好想把你整个吃掉啊坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤痒的瑟缩，忍不住狠拍了一下男人的后背，嗔道“你好烦！”  
于是王子异不再磨蹭，伸手把人从浴袍里囫囵剥了出来。

床灯略显昏暗的细光下，男孩美好的躯体显得愈发莹润了起来。  
王子异就对着灯光用视线一寸寸的打磨眼前这具艺术品。

 

——————————————

不同于团里的弟弟们，蔡徐坤的美曾经是棱角必露的——说的直白些，他太瘦了。

王子异见过蔡徐坤换衣服，在他们还没在一起的时候。  
这原本也是很自然的事情。  
大厂的氛围逼迫所有人争分夺秒的挥洒汗水，小节在这种时刻慢慢也就无足轻重。

寒冷的冬夜他们躲在空旷的小练习室练舞，练到脱力就并排倚着镜子小声的聊点未来和明天。  
汗湿的里衣吸在身上，和着寒风的吹刺仿佛再也不能温暖起来，就像前路仿佛也再不能明亮起来。

黑夜从来使人脆弱。  
蔡徐坤烦躁的捋了一把汗湿的头发。  
单枪匹马一切归零是他，靠自己不会再认输也是他，但当黑暗的过去和未知的明天勾肩搭背向他张开血盆大口，十九岁的他当然会恐惧和彷徨。  
没有人希望自己是座孤岛，幽暗诡谲的海水太令人窒息了。  
巨C向来是所有人眼里高不可攀的岭花，而只有蔡徐坤自己知道，他从来都渴望有艘船能路过他的海域。

蔡徐坤偏头看了一眼自己的老伙伴——巴比龙是他们第二次合作了。  
第一次见面蔡徐坤就知道，他和王子异是一路人。任何机会不放过，不论谁皇冠不给，他们对梦想有一样的固执和坚持，对抗困境都是绝对的狠角色。

而随着合作的进展和默契的加深，蔡徐坤又慢慢发掘了这个男人细腻的温柔。  
比如他喜欢温柔的笑着说“可以呀”。  
比如他永远纵容自己的想法和要求。  
比如他嘘寒问暖，流露着近乎宠溺的关怀。

又比如现在，捉着他给他擦拭泛红手心里刺痒热汗的大手，和递到嘴边拧开瓶口的农夫山泉。

蔡徐坤从来没有碰见过王子异这样的人。  
过去的十九年他见过更多的是冰冷黑暗的现实和阴险狡诈的大人。  
这是他第一次碰见温柔陷阱。  
蔡徐坤一只脚已经踩了进去，他自己还不知道。

蔡徐坤莫名觉得有点燥热，湿冷的里衣又像蛇一样缠着他，惹的他全身都泛起了焦躁。  
蔡徐坤起身走到角落里换下汗湿的上衣。

王子异就在这个时候回神，下意识的扭头去找蔡徐坤。  
他刚才也在想关于蔡徐坤的事。然后他看到了胧在月光下的男孩躯体。

蔡徐坤太瘦了。  
锁骨支棱着向上，像刺猬倔强的尖刺。肋骨嶙峋出生活的沟坎，几滴汗水就附在上面兀自挣扎。肩上像被什么沉重的负担压着，脊柱直直绷出深刻的沟谷。  
抬臂脱衣服，一对儿蝴蝶骨戳在细薄的皮肉上，有翅膀好像呼之欲出，却最终还是被束缚在皮肉里踟蹰挣扎。

这是一个十九岁男孩的身体，细瘦有力，有着恰到好处的美感，迎着月光泛出幽白的微光。  
王子异脑子里一片空白。  
这不是王子异第一次看见蔡徐坤换衣服。  
但今天在月光下，男孩的背影被映的透明，好像下一秒就要盛放，也好像下一秒就要枯萎。  
蔡徐坤永远是华丽的，但王子异总能看到他的脆弱和孤寂。  
王子异时常因此感到困惑，而现在，他只想拥抱这个男孩。

——————————

王子异出神的抚摸着爱人的身体。  
出道后脱离了巨大的压力和身心的煎熬，王子异又勤勤恳恳的喂养了三个月，现在好像终于有点成效了。

但到底也说不上哪胖了，王子异摸摸捏捏，硬要说的话，好像全身的棱角都圆润了一圈似的，映着灯光像是块把玩了多年的羊脂玉。

王子异突然就起了坏心思。  
他低头对着通红的乳尖一边狠嘬了一口，又冲着水光淋漓的两个小豆吹气撩拨直到完全挺立，然后伸手覆在胸前把玩软腻的乳肉，直到在手心揉拢出蒸包一样的两个小丘。  
王子异就对着这两片软糯的小鼓包又啃又吸，直弄的蔡徐坤又羞又恼，软着身子哼哼，才叼着乳粒含糊道  
“唔这里也胖了，是不是藏了奶不给我喝？坤坤不乖。”

蔡徐坤攥紧了床单羞耻的摇头。  
大手揉搓乳肉，尖牙切磨乳粒，舌苔抵着细小的乳孔扣挖，男人的头埋在胸前舔咬吮嘬出啧啧的水声，蔡徐坤一瞬间觉得魂都要给他吸走了，整个人无力的软在床上承受过多麻痒的快感，红着眼眶张着小口倒气，哪还有力气教训过分的爱人。

王子异见状愈发得寸进尺了起来。他最后吮了一口红肿的乳粒，才恋恋不舍的顺着腹线又亲上了柔软的小肚子。

 

王子异从来没有告诉过蔡徐坤，自己对他的小肚子有着非常特殊的迷恋。  
蔡徐坤总是把自己伪装成坚强的大人，但他的肚子却有着少年人的柔软和青涩。  
王子异执着的认为，这是全副武装的小刺猬的最后一块软肋。  
而直到见到了这片柔软的那天，王子异才终于敢确定，自己走进了蔡徐坤的天地。  
王子异宝贵他这一点童真，也想永远保护他的童真。

 

王子异爱怜的舔咬着小肚子白软的皮肤，直逗的蔡徐坤喘叫喊痒，咯咯的笑出泪来扭身欲躲，王子异才放过他，起身附到蔡徐坤耳边低笑。  
“坤坤，我知道了，你肚子胖又涨奶，一定是怀宝宝了。”  
蔡徐坤简直惊呆了。我家乖乖老王和谁学来这么些荤话！气死我了！  
蔡徐坤睁着含水的眼睛狠瞪了他一眼，起身就要打人。  
王子异先他一步把人紧紧按在身下，抬起宝贝的两条腿搭在肩上，低头就把他粉嫩的性器含进了口中。

“啊…！”  
快感器官被纳入了一处高热紧致的温巢，蔡徐坤急喘几声，脱力的软回了床上，揪紧男人的湿发猫一样高高低低的喘叫了起来。

王子异嘬紧双颊，把蔡徐坤的性器裹在丰沛的口涎中，搧动舌头来回拍打敏感的菇头，带动细弱的水流刺挠柱身的筋络。  
滑嫩的性器禁不住撩拨，很快就充血胀大，硬挺的支棱在王子异口中。  
王子异舌尖抵着头端的小孔狠吸了一口，逼的蔡徐坤狠弓起身子流泪尖叫，才又把颤抖着快要高潮的性器吐出来，有一下没一下的舔弄。  
“坤坤，你这里碰一碰就胖一大圈，好厉害啊。我把里面的奶也吸出来，好不好坤坤？”  
清澈的狗狗眼映着自己不堪迷乱的样子，蔡徐坤感到羞耻又兴奋，哆嗦着嘴唇也只能说出一个好。

难得的乖顺取悦了王子异，他就着这个姿势托住蔡徐坤的肉臀，把小东西更深的含了进去。  
紧窄的喉口一伸一缩的吸吮挤压着敏感的顶端。  
蔡徐坤的大腿几乎是瞬间夹紧了王子异的头，却又伸手搭在发顶把他向外推拒，不知到底是逢迎还是拒绝。  
“啊…不…子异…我快…啊——！”  
王子异知道蔡徐坤现在最需要什么。  
他挥动着舌尖给快感加码，抚着蔡徐坤逐渐痉挛的腿根，对着顶端的小孔猛的一刮一嘬，快感瞬间激越突破了上限。  
蔡徐坤猝然拔高了尖叫，猛的揪住王子异的头发，小腹痉挛着绷紧，大张着失焦的泪眼泄在了爱人口中。  
王子异轻柔的舔抚着颤抖的性器，伸手从根部向上套弄轻捋，帮助爱人排尽最后一点爱液。

蔡徐坤兀自在高潮的快感中颤抖失神，脸上泪水涎水四溢，上面下面都湿的一塌糊涂。  
予取予求的乖顺样子取悦了王子异。他抬起身俯上前去，然后他们交换了一个有淡淡精液味道的吻。

四片唇瓣厮磨吮吸，粗砺的舌背剐蹭着软嫩的粘膜。刚经历高潮的蔡徐坤浑身瘫软又敏感，王子异就强势的撬开齿关探入他的口中肆虐，深入纠缠着无力的软舌一起起舞。  
蔡徐坤被男人揪紧后脑死死压在身下，被迫仰头大张着口吞咽情欲泛滥的津液。  
爱人鲜少表现出的侵略感和征服欲让蔡徐坤沉迷，狂野狠厉又不容拒绝的动作让蔡徐坤产生被支配和拥有的满足感。他愉悦的战栗，配合的张口纵容王子异侵犯他所有的性感带，甚至偷偷张腿夹住男人的劲腰，用悄悄抬头的下体和发痒的后穴磨蹭男人粗砺硬挺的牛仔裤，期望能够缓解焦躁的情欲。

王子异自然发现了他的小动作。他轻笑一声，伸手穿过蔡徐坤的腋下把瘫软的宝贝一把捞起，又把他翻过去跪趴在床头的墙上，伸手给他摆了个塌腰撅臀的姿势。  
蔡徐坤咬着下唇悄悄扣紧了床头的横杆。太羞耻了。这个姿势把穴口和臀肉完全展示在了灯光下，王子异偏偏还坏心的绕着床来回欣赏。灼热的目光简直要把蔡徐坤烫伤，但羞耻中却又透出一丝隐秘的快感，穴肉也不受控的颤抖瑟缩着。

王子异低沉性感的嗓音突然在耳边响起。他低笑了一声，坤坤，我终于知道，你胖在哪了。  
语毕，炽热的大手覆上了因跪趴而更显圆润的肉臀。白白软软的肉掬在手里，像两瓣肥到流汁的蜜桃。  
王子异爱不释手，忍不住啃上去吸出青紫的吻痕，又一手握住一边掐揉把玩，揉面一样向两侧分开又聚拢分开又聚拢。直玩出一波又一波的肉浪，玩的蔡徐坤红着脸小声讨饶，才肯罢休，转而盯上了藏在肉瓣中的秘地。

滑腻的穴口肥嫩嫩的嘟着，随着主人的颤抖一呼一吸的瑟缩着。  
王子异握着臀瓣，忍不住伸出食指搔刮了一下粉嫩的小花，激的蔡徐坤又是一阵惊喘，弓起腰就想躲避这难耐的折磨。

王子异却突然想起了明天的行程。坐飞机，做采访，今天也许不太适合做这样的事。

王子异放开了蔡徐坤的肉臀，起身褪下衣服趴覆在了爱人的身上，舔哄着他的耳后，轻声说  
“坤坤，我想起来了，你有宝宝了，我不可以进去。”  
性感磁性的嗓音和着热气一股脑灌进蔡徐坤的耳中，激的他浑身酥软无力招架，勉力听全了整句话。  
什么？这个设定还没有过去吗？！  
蔡徐坤气急，蓄起力就要打人。  
但随之爱人炽热的硬物就顺着臀缝插进了腿心，烫的蔡徐坤一个激灵又瘫软了下来。  
王子异一把捞住他的腰稳固姿势，随手捞了瓶精华淋在性器上，就着黏腻的水液埋在软嫩的臀缝腿肉里抽插了起来。

腿…腿交？  
蔡徐坤羞的捂脸，所以说到底是谁教给他这些的啦！太超过了…

偏偏王子异还要含着他的耳廓低声诱哄，呃坤坤夹紧一点，嘶，就是这样，呃坤坤好棒。  
蔡徐坤整个人羞红了熟透了，被爱人性感的低吟撩拨的情动，却还不忘反嘴。  
“啊…哈你…嗯舒服就舒服吧，你哈…你别呃啊”

回答他的是更加剧烈的动作和喘息。  
蔡徐坤逐渐被透骨的情潮和耳边的热意熏蒸的迷迷糊糊，下意识更高的翘起臀夹紧腿取悦身后的爱人，把自己掀开了摊平了献上去任人品尝。

炽热粗大的硬物抵磨过穴口，揉擦细嫩的会阴，挤过软嫩滑腻的腿缝，一下下狠狠的戳在囊袋和性器上。  
整个下身逐渐泛起火辣的麻痒，带着隔靴搔痒的快感和难耐，逐渐烧灼蔡徐坤的理智。  
情欲激起后穴的空虚，穴心似是有蚂蚁爬一般麻痒蚀骨，就想要什么都好能够捅进去戳一戳，缓解这阵难熬的痒意。  
偏偏最合适的东西就在穴口来回抵磨，勾得穴口都搧合着张开小嘴含着水意想要一口吞下这份诱人的大餐，粗硬的性器却几过而不入，自顾自享受着腿心丝滑的触感和黏腻的吸力。

蔡徐坤急的要命，顾不得面子拼命的扭腰想要吃到肉棒。  
偏偏王子异就要故意逗他，性器不小心走偏陷进穴口，蔡徐坤兴奋的一个激灵，哆嗦着就要用肥嘟嘟的小口吮这来之不易的硬物。  
王子异无情的拔了出来。  
“不可以任性哦坤坤，明天有行程的。”  
说完继续掐着他的腿根在腿心肆虐，边享受滑腻的触感，边不住感叹。

“坤坤我知道了，你这里也胖了，又嫩又软好舒服，比穴里都舒服。”  
“坤坤不开心的话，我以后都只干这里，不进去了好不好？”

蔡徐坤被后穴的痒意折磨的狠了，正委屈着，朦朦胧胧又听到王子异说不进去了，一下子又气又急简直掉下泪来。  
他猛的扭过身，一把将王子异推倒在床上，趴在他胸口瘪着嘴就锤。  
打了一会儿又不解气，后面也泛上痒意，蔡徐坤索性分腿骑在王子异下腹，挂着泪装凶威胁人不许动，一手按着身下的腹肌，一手扶着热烫的性器急吼吼就往穴里含。

硬挺的龟头破开抽噎的穴口，湿滑肥腻的穴肉欣喜的纠缠吮吸来之不易的肉棒，后穴一度泥泞紧致寸步难行。  
才含进一个头部，蔡徐坤就痉挛着大腿没了力气，又赌气不想开口让王子异帮忙，只能一边撑着王子异的腹肌深深浅浅的起伏周旋，一边哆哆嗦嗦的越吃越深。  
粗硬的性器一寸一寸坚定的破开肉壁。  
润滑的量并不充足，肉与肉之间的摩擦感就更加明显。龟盖和肉棱剐蹭着颤抖的肉壁，逼着酸软麻痒的穴肉痉挛着喷水。

蔡徐坤悬着心，带着仿佛濒死的恐慌和期待，感受着肉棒一点一点接近敏感点的深度。  
然后硬物重重顶磨过了那处凸起。

蔡徐坤猛的睁大泪眼，浑身过电似的一挺，猛的仰头尖叫。腰被快感卸了力气，蔡徐坤只能眼睁睁看着自己脱力的下坐，一口把性器吃到底。  
尖叫声猝的哽在喉咙里，蔡徐坤脸上眼泪涎水纵横交错，胸廓急促的起伏倒气，整个人失神脱力的痉挛着，只能摇着头呵嘶呵嘶的粗喘。

“啊——好涨”  
太深了。性器被吃到了前所未有的深度，那里稚嫩的软肉欣喜的舒缩讨好着入侵者，谄媚的抽搐着释放快乐的汁液。  
王子异被痉挛的肉壁绞的一阵舒爽，咬着牙攥紧手里滑腻的腿肉，才勉强克制住自己想掀翻他在他体内横冲直撞的欲望。

蔡徐坤失神的喘了好久，咂咂嘴润了一下发干的口，才勉强找回了一点力气。  
小穴终于吃到了梦寐以求的肉棒。但满足只有一小会儿。硬物杵在穴里迟迟不动作，放大了欲求不满的焦渴。  
蔡徐坤扭了扭身子。好痒，但是不想求那个大猪蹄子。  
偏偏王子异身上不动作，嘴上还不饶人。  
“坤坤，你的小肉嘴好厉害，一口就全吃下去了，比上面的小嘴还棒。”

蔡徐坤气急，咬牙不理这个坏心眼的黑丸子，下定决心自力更生，努力支起无力的大腿，一上一下吞吐起湿淋淋的性器。

王子异恍然大悟。  
“坤坤，怪不得我们一样吃饭，胖的却是你。每次都是我动，以后都换你动，就不会胖啦。”

蔡徐坤卖力的用小穴套弄着粗大性器，学着王子异干他的样子吞吐撵磨。玩了好半天，却始终不得趣，左左右右找了一圈，穴肉都捅的酸软痉挛，可就是捅不到敏感点，心里正烦躁，听到这话气的一哽，一巴掌拍在王子异的腹肌上。  
“闭嘴！快动！”

终于得令的王子异抿嘴偷笑，掐着蔡徐坤的腰卖力的挺胯顶弄了起来，次次剐蹭撵磨埋在穴肉里的前列腺点。  
蔡徐坤折腾了这么久，已经接近极限，被王子异对着敏感点几下狠干直接送上了高潮。

“啊啊啊——！”  
仿佛实体化的快感的白光刺的蔡徐坤眯着眼流泪，挣动着身体大口大口的喘息。  
王子异却不给他休息的机会，双手环握他的腰，一起身把蔡徐坤压在了身下。  
蔡徐坤还沉浸在射精的快感中，穴肉难以克制的痉挛抽搐，绞的王子异舒服的喟叹，性器旋磨撬动，后退出一点余地。然后猛的沉腰破开肉壁大力翻搅抽插，逼的蔡徐坤瞪着眼，前端哆嗦着又吐出一股精液。

王子异搂紧了怀里的宝贝，感叹还是胖了好，抱起来真软和。顾及明天的行程，王子也不再压抑射精的欲望，加快速度抽插了一会儿，起身对着蔡徐坤的锁骨窝射了出来。

被操开了捅顺了的小穴还长着小口抽搐着。王子异把精液抹开在他前胸，就着液体抠弄他的乳尖，俯身凑到蔡徐坤耳边状似惋惜的说，  
“坤坤，你果然还是胖了，你看，锁骨窝都盛不住我的精液了。”

蔡徐坤咬牙切齿。王子异这个大猪蹄子！  
“王子异！你长本事了王子异！你看这星期我还让不让你上我的床！”

第二天，腰酸屁股疼的小队长黑着脸到处散发低气压，被爱人在飞机上搂了一路才雨过天晴。

媒体采访问了团成员对队长迷之热搜的看法。  
王子异：“我觉得其实胖点挺好，有福气。”

呸！谁有福气谁知道！

 

—END—

 

淦！谁能想到我一开始舞这个是想写↓

“啪！”  
“奶子和肚子怎么都大了？让我干出崽了？”  
“啪！”  
“屁股多少人给你操肥的？只有我？那我还得努力啊”  
“啪！”  
“夹紧点！再胖以后不操你里面了，就干你这个肥屁股和肉腿！照样舒服还不用清理！”

??谁让丸子太温柔了欺负人还得道歉那种

以及 猪猪坤太可爱辣 有机会再搞！


End file.
